the_ancient_world_minecraftfandomcom-20200214-history
ArosDalyon
YOUR ARTEFACTS, YOUR HOME, AND YOUR FUR ARE WORTH NOTHING TO THE CREATOR. YOU WILL SEE THEM DISSOLVE ONE DAY, IN HIS RAGE. Aros Dalyon (2017 - Present) He claims he originated from any ordinary den of Foxfolk, somewhere in the vast stretches of forest covering the Ancient World. The stories revolving the odd fox are few and without much backing fact, except for him showing up out of the blue carrying the Yvrian banner high. Is he related to the ancient faction? Aros resides in a shoreside fort on Orrostar, keeping the Yvrian tradition of keeping things peaceful and creating beautiful structures. For the first time Yvre is running a spawn tavern, located in Oak's Rest; the Blind Fox Burrow. The stories of Aros of the Foxfolk has only begun. Denshin (2012 - 2015) Have you heard of an oceanic civilisation far beneath the waves? The Ancient World hadn't until the age where the sun never rose cursed the lands. Can you imagine living in your comfortable home and one day knowing that every door, window and opening would be bricked shut, sealing you inside? This was the dilemma the Narqarian oceanic race faced when the vast oceans began freezing solid, coast to coast, do you stay isolated for an unknown length of time or do you live with the earthwalkers? A handful chose to go, Denshin was one of them. Upon ascending the frozen beaches of the Ancient World the cold was unimaginable for the group, most, if not all simple froze solid in ice upon emerging from the water only to later be covered in the heavy snow. It is unknown if anyone else made it far enough to reach the surface civilizations but the shore side settlements on the various islands suggest some might have. Ironhammer - Early Life As the lone survivor and the rest of his people trapped beneath the frozen ocean, Denshin awoke in fort Ironhammer and worked eagerly to become accepted in the surface world, finding plenty of friends and allies and also enemies, who to trust, who to avoid and when to visit the Iron Door for a long chat and drink with the barkeep Orc. Denshin's forts and bases were less than impressive to begin with, his main strength was found in being social and keen to ongoing rumors, earning the attention and trust of many of the more important individuals of the world. This would play an important role years later. Yvre, the rise, the ascension from mortality and the fall Denshin founded the minor faction of Yvre, the meaning of its name is unclear, perhaps a word from the Narqarian tounge related to "the air" or "of stone", referencing about an amphibian having to make a life on the surface world. Over time people gathered under this banner and its strive towards peaceful relations and building beautiful monuments for the world. With years passing, the dedication to preserve the world as beautiful as it was earned Denshin more and more influence with the various gods and divine powers, eventually leading to rising as a Demigod of his people. It was also during this time where Denshin would meet another of his lost kin, another Narqarian. Although naturally thrilled for this reunion the kin proved to have been corrupted by the wrong folk of the world, goals riddled with greed and deceit. From this point onward the faction Denshin built was fallen into neglect. It no longer had citizens and was at most just a well known name. It was not until the major rift of Archwind where the faction of Yvre decisively ended. Although the battle was one, whether or not Denshin simply wandered off, rejoined his oceanic world or fell in battle is unknown but Yvre as a faction had reached a seeming end for several years.